


Plan: Don't Fucking Die

by AmberLynn2424



Series: Plans [1]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: British Vav, Coma, F/M, Feels, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Slow Build, X-Ray has a Sister, i still suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLynn2424/pseuds/AmberLynn2424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray's sister, Reine, wakes up after a three year long coma. Relief is felt through their small family. As it turns out, she woke up just in time for a parade in her brother's honor.</p>
<p>Mogar has lost his mother and when he finds a woman in his woods that may have answers, he follows her back to the city. Reine offers to help the bear-man find his mother.</p>
<p>She just hopes it doesn't fucking kill everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan: Don't Fucking Die

Reine wasn't sure where she was when she woke up. All white room and machines running, giving soft noise to match the cream colored walls. Then, a sudden the _beep, beep, beep_ of the heart monitor started. Her charcoal gray eyes looked over at it, groaning. It sounded like a horrible alarm clock that would never stop.

She swore she had heard some crying before the beeps came back. Reine groaned again and sat up cautiously, rubbing her messy midnight hair. Her limbs felt heavy and weak. She curled up, coughing not to gentle into her hand. Her throat felt as dry as a desert.

Annoyed with the beeping, she ripped the heart monitor's sensors off her chest and stood up. She felt her legs struggle with her weight but used the bed to get over to the other side of the room and into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and started slurping up water with a great need.

When she had enough, she turned it off finally and sighed.

"Reine?"

She looked over and saw her brother, Ray. She blinked then smiled as gentle as the moon's rays hitting Earth.

"H-hey, want to fill me in here? Pretty confused."

He didn't say anything but rushed forward to embrace her in an almost painful clutch instead. She sunk into her brother's arms.

\-------

Hours later, Ray and Reine were sitting on her bed together. Ray had been patched up. He had gotten beaten up in a fight but was victorious. Him and his dorky British friend. Reine could hardly believe it.

"I may have been in a coma for three years," She said, though the words felt foreign and too dramatic for her tastes. "But I'm not still dreaming right?" Reine frowned unbelieving at her brother.

"No! I'm dead serious! The Corpirate took over the city and everyone's brains!" Ray said in a desperate fashion, waving his arms up to show his seriousness. "Me and Vav saved everyone by destroying his machine! But I think it woke up some part of your brain that had been asleep or something and now you're back!" Ray got this big smile. "So, this is fucking sweet! I save the city and my baby sister!" He smirked and rubbed his nails of his chest and looked at them with a sense of satisfaction and arrogance. "You're welcome!"

"Mm-hm." Reine rolled her eyes. She ran a hand through her dark hair. It was much longer than she usually kept it. She liked her hair short so it was easier to keep out of her way but it was hanging down to her mid-back. She crinkled her nose up at this.

"Thanks for saving me, oh mighty X-Ray." She smiled at him and shook her head. She pulled the long locks over her shoulder. "Now just save me from the hospital and I'll be even more grateful." She promised.

"Mom is checking you out now. She's working on the discharge papers now but we have to stop somewhere first okay?" He said. At the sight of her brother squirming in his seat as if he were an excited child brought a smile to her face.

\-----------

The stop, as it turned out, was at Town Hall. X-Ray and Vav were getting their own parade for rescuing the town. Reine had a hard time keeping in her laughter as they walked out in their skin tight costumes. But as soon as the Brit had seen her, she was swept up in a big hug.

"Oh! Gav- I mean, Vav!" She said happily and hugged him. "Its good to see you to! You've gotten stronger!" Reine said with a bright smile. Gavin was lifting her up. She had lost weight in her coma but she was still surprised that Gavin could lift she as easy as someone lifting a dog. Reine chalked it up to excitement. It had been quite awhile since she had been awake she supposed.

"We both have Reine!" He promised. "I want you to know that you inspired us to become heroes of justice!" He took a step back and gave her  a proud smile.

Reine blushed at that. "Shut up Vav." She rubbed the back of her head. "I don't even remember how I ended up in that coma so just relax alright? Just thanks for saving me and R-, X-Ray." She rolled her eyes, trying to keep up with the names. "You guys picked bad names." She said seriously and tapped her foot. "Go have fun at your parade. I'm going to wave you off alright?" She said as she started to walk outside.

The two heroes followed her with wide grins.

"That's right! We have one super hot Reine waving us off to our party!" X-Ray yelled out, throwing his hands in the air.

"Isn't it weird to call your sister hot?" Vav asked. Reine couldn't help but to burst out laughing as X-Ray tried to defend himself.

\------------

The parade is everything Reine knew her brother had dreamed of. Streamers and confetti is thrown as they are being driven around by beautiful women. They went around the city, crowds cheering them for their wondrous abilities and achievements. She could see X-Ray eating up the attention he was getting. She felt proud seeing her brother celebrated.

While the heroes celebrated, she decided to head home and clear her head. The crowd was a little too much excitement for her. She had never done well in them before and her weakened body wasn't taking the stress of being in a crowd well. She broke free and went home.

When she went into her house, she didn't know what to expect. Really, it looked the same. Horrible yellow wall paper with red flowers that her mother loved. Decorative dishes hanging on the walls with cats imprinted or painted on them. Dusty old furniture. It seemed exactly the same.

The dining room table was even cluttered up like normal.

Reine rolled her eyes and went over to organize the clutter like she use to when she came home from school or work.

She didn't have a clue about what her family had gone through while she out. This 'clutter' was giving her a good idea of what they had gone through. Most of the mess was just bills from the hospital. All Reine's treatments and attempts to wake her had cost her family a small fortune it seemed. Thankfully, on top of the pile was a letter from the head of the hospital. They had been so thankful for what X-Ray had done that they had wiped their debt clean when Reine woke up. So, no debt. That was good. Reine was hoping she hadn't caused as much trouble as she thought.

She found a stack of papers at the end of the table. Unlike the rest, these papers seemed to be rarely touched. Yet, the bills had crinkles from care while the bills frequent handling. Why would these few papers be left untouched? As she looked over the neat papers, the world around her seemed to be dropped from her reality.

They were papers that gave permission to the hospital to cut off her life support.

Reine sat back in the chair as she stared at the first page. It had her mother's curly and small handwriting. The page was smudged with thousands of unreadable little dots that littered the paper. It clicked in her mind; her mother had been sobbing while filling out the paperwork. The second page and rest of the pages after were filled with a much bolder handwriting. Ray had to fill out the rest because their mother couldn't sign her daughter's life away. There were fewer dots but they were still on the papers. His handwriting had been shaky and he had tried to make his marks more legible by making his words bigger.

Her breath is caught in her throat. She felt as if the walls of her precious home were about to crumble on her. She ran out of the house and went into the garage. It is cluttered like the table. She shook the thought of her head, wanting to forget everything she had just seen. She grabbed her old red bike and went down the drive way.

\----------------

Living on the outskirts of town had its advantages. Reine was still weak from her three years of sleep and didn't make it far. At least, she didn't think so. When the tears finally cleared from her eyes, she could see that she was in the forest. She had followed an old bike trail that led her next to a familiar crystal clear river.

Reine jumped off her bike, gasping and trying to fill her lungs with air. She slid down next to the water and stared into it, willing herself to calm down and find her thoughts again. Splashing water on herself, she started to calm as her breath. Her moment of panic was over. For now. She stared into the water and leaned over more as the water stopped rippling.

As she stared into the water, she could see someone staring back at her.

\---------

As fast as she had turned to see who was behind her; they had disappeared. From what she could tell anyways. There was still a sense of eyes piercing into her from somewhere.

Reine stood and looked around with careful movements. She tried to pin point where this feeling could be coming from. She could have sworn she had seen something behind her. Maybe just a big animal?

Shaking her head, she moved to pick up her bike again.

"Calm down Reine, its just the damn woods. Nothing to be afraid of." She spoke to herself in a whisper.

The birds started singing. Reine stopped and looked up in the trees. A small red bird was singing. She closed her eyes and listened to the song. It seemed the forest itself was alive and singing with the bird.

The wind hummed.

The trees shook.

The water rushed.

It all made a beautiful tune that she wished she could carry with her all the time. It wasn't the water that had cleared her panic before, it was these sounds. The sounds, the tune she felt like she hadn't heard in an eternity.

She had always loved coming out here to play as a kid. When her father left when she was only seven, she had ran away. She ran here. The woods. Back then, Ray and she would pretend this was the Lost Woods. They would pick up sticks and make flute noises. They would attempt to recite the music from their favorite video game. All whilst performing the broken dance of the Skull Kids.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard a loud squawk that broke her peace. She looked up and saw a larger red bird that was on a branch next to the smaller red one.

"What the hell kind of bird are you?" She mumbled, staring at the large creature. It looked ten times bigger than the regular sized red bird. The huge red bird squawked at her again and turned to look at something.

Reine turned and her eyes widened.

A tree had been cut in half. The timber left. Another looked as if it had been ripped up and thrown in anger. There were footprints trampled into the grass by heavy feet.

"Oh fuck, that isn't good!" She hissed as she went over. A trail of destruction followed what she had found. The same trampling steps were walking back somewhere in the forest. Trees were littered to the side as if they had been pushed down as easy as a child pushing over legos.

"I could play it safe and get Ray and Gavin..." She trailed off as she got on her bike to follow the trail herself. She road next to the footprints, staring at them as if they could speak and tell her their tale. They looked human but who in the hell could be strong or heavy enough to make such deep prints like these?

After an hour of riding and more than a few thoughts of giving up and going back, Reine found herself at the end. There was a tree-house strangely enough. But who would build one this far out in the woods? It didn't have a ladder and was too high up to just be for some kids. So who the hell was it for?

Reine got off her bike and reached to grip the tree and try to climb up. When she touched it, she heard a loud growl behind her. She whipped around and pressed her back to the tree, expecting to see a large animal, maybe a wolf or bear behind her. She is shocked by what she sees.

A man that was wearing yellow shorts and different parts of a bear pelt on himself. He seemed to be sizing her up as well. He looked over her small form, hidden by her brother's black hoodie and oversized cargo pants.

"Where is she?" The bear-man growled out. If he had fur, Reine would bet that it'd be standing up. This guy looked pissed.

"Who?" She asked confused. She saw the sun reflect off a large blue sword on his back. The dark haired girl decided to choose her words with caution so she wouldn't be on the wrong side of it.

"Mogar's mother! Where is she?!" He growled and took a step closer.

Reine threw up her hands in defense. "I-I don't know where your mother is!" She hurried an answer. "She's missing? You looked all over the forest right? I saw your angry as fuck walk back here! So, you didn't find her in the forest, right?"

Mogar growled in warning again but nodded.

"So, maybe she's not in the forest. Maybe she's in the city? Maybe she just had to go get something from there-"

Faster than she could snap, Mogar was close, pressing Reine to the tree. One had roughly shoved her back onto the tree roughly and stayed on her shoulder. She winced as Mogar started to growl again.

"She would not leave Mogar like this!"

"Then maybe someone took her to the city!" Reine shouted this time, feeling panic starting to ball up in her stomach.

Mogar stared at her as he considered this. Reine stared at him unsure and more than worried about the rough hand on her shoulder. She reached though and touched his hand.

"Look, if someone did take her to the city, you don't have time to beat me up here alright? You should just look in the city, or tell the police or something." She tried to offer a solution.

"No! This is Mogar's problem. He will deal with it." He insisted. "Girl will show me where the city is."

"Girl has a fucking name and its Reine!" She snapped at him without thinking.

Mogar raised an eyebrow at her before nodding.

Reine moved around Mogar to get some space back. She went and picked up her bike. She could feel Mogar's stare still on her as she did. Reine had never felt someone this intense look at her before.

"I'll show you where the city is but only if you promise you won't hurt it! In fact, you have to help it! You just hurt the bad guys!" Reine stuck her hand out to Mogar. "Deal?"

Mogar stared at her hand for about two minutes. Finally, he reached and gripped it like he had seen a few humans who camped in his woods before do.

"Mogar will not hurt anyone but bad guys. He won't hurt the city."

\----------

Satisfied that Mogar wouldn't just trample the city to find his mother, Reine had led them back to the city. At first, she was worried that she'd leave Mogar behind by accident as she rode back on her bike. But if anything, it seemed that Mogar slowed himself to follow her.

They finally arrived in the town and Reine went back to her house. She got off her bike, panting from the effort of getting back here. Too much excitement for her first day awake again.

"Is Reine alright?" Mogar asked.

Reine leaned against the fence to keep her balance as she panted into her hand, as if she could hide her weak state.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She said in a lowered tone to get her breath evened again. She pointed to where the skyscrapers ruled and cheers were still going on for her brother. "That's down town. You could start looking there. If you need anything, like food or something like that, just come back here."

"Mogar thanks Reine for her help." He said with a nod. Reine watched as Mogar ran off into downtown.

Reine went back into her house and drank two full glasses of water with a sigh. She went down to her brother's room in the basement and laid on the couch. She went back to sleep while listening to the cheers coming from far away.


End file.
